


Cuddles After Crying: Hiro, Tadashi, and Gogo

by bethhigdon



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethhigdon/pseuds/bethhigdon
Summary: The two times Hiro cried and received advice and a hug
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734547
Kudos: 21





	Cuddles After Crying: Hiro, Tadashi, and Gogo

Hiro sat on the ground crying while he cradled his knee in his hands to stop the bleeding. In truth he was sobbing more out of embarrassment than pain. The scrape on his knee stung but not as much as his pride. 

He was eight; he should know how to ride a bike without training wheels by now! He glanced over at the bicycle lying on the ground next to him and gave a little huff. He jutted out his bottom lip into a pout but soon it started to quiver and fresh tears began to flow. 

Suddenly, two arms circle around Hiro and he felt the weight of another person against his back as they held him in a warm hug. 

“Hey, it’s ok; mistakes happen,” He heard his older brother say, “the important thing is that you always get back up.” 

Tadashi continued to hold him for a few minutes, gently rocking back and forth as Hiro’s tears subsided into softer sobs instead.

“Do you wanna try again, or are you done for the day?” Tadashi asked, once he had felt that his brother was sufficiently calmer.

Hiro titled his head back to look at the twelve year old while he was still being held; getting an upside down view of his brother who just gave him a small encouraging smile. 

“Again.” Hiro said with resolve through his hiccups. 

Tadashi helped him up and back onto the bike. 

“Alright, I’ll hold on this time and you keep pedaling. You wanna go faster to help with your balance.” He instructed and off they went. 

* * *

Hiro laid prone upon the pile of garbage bags, berating himself over his stupidity. 

He and the rest of the guys were fighting the villain team, High Voltage, when Hiro had went off with Baymax to confront Barb, while he sent the rest of the gang to chase after her daughter. He had cornered her into an alley, but it had been a trap. Juniper had doubled back to ambush him and she used her lighting powers to short circuit Baymax and his own armor. 

The only thing that had prevented him from going splat against the pavement was him landing in the dumpster. He had heard the metallic screech of metal on concrete as Baymax hit the ground and the laughter of the two convicts as mother and daughter escaped with the stolen loot. 

Now Baymax would need repairing and they would have to be on the lookout for High Voltage for days. Worse, he now reeked of trash. 

Why oh why had he told the group to split up? Why did he go off alone with only Baymax, when he could have trusted another teammate? There was six of them them after all. Why did anybody listen to him? At what point did he become the leader?

He felt like a failure. As if he had let everyone down, and that’s when tears began to sting his eyes. 

Soon Gogo found him. She and the others had separated to go look for him when neither he nor Baymax returned their calls. 

“You okay?” She asked in worry. 

“They got away.” Hiro said with a hollow voice, not moving from where he laid. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have split us up.” His voice then cracked as he admitted his poor leadership. 

“Hey, it’s ok, mistakes happen.” Gogo said as she reach down her hand to help pull Hiro up. As he rose to his feet she continued, “The important thing is that you always get back up.” 

He had finished standing up just as she said the last of this line. He looked at her in surprise as he recalled those exact words his brother had told him six years ago. She just gave him a soft smile, unaware of their significance, but they were exactly what Hiro needed to hear. 

He wrapped Gogo in a tight hug and held on as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Now it was her turn to be surprised; she hadn’t thought Hiro was that upset, but she soon recovered her wits and returned the embrace. Heaven knew he needed all of the support he could get right now. 

When they finally broke the hug, Gogo held him by the shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said,”Now lets gather up Baymax and get you a bath.” She crinkled her nose and Hiro had to laugh at the face she made. 

“Okay, okay.” He agreed and off they went. 

**Author's Note:**

> cuddle prompt on tumblr


End file.
